


Agent or Soldier?

by EpicKiya722



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Suicide Squad (2016), The Fate of the Furious (2017)
Genre: Amanda Waller and Mr. Nobody know each other, Brian doesn't like what he hears, Flag in Big Bro Mode, Gen, Little Nobody is GQ Edwards, M/M, Protective Roman, neither does anyone else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: After a run-in with a certain squad of criminals, Team Toretto learns something about an agent of theirs.





	Agent or Soldier?

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Suicide Squad, I came up with this idea. I mean, I kid you not when I was watching F8 of the Furious, whenever Little Nobody shows up I go "I seen your ass somewhere, damn it."  
> I also decided to put this into two parts.

Being an agent, he was aware of the secrets being held. He never really tried getting into whatever his now fiance had kept hidden from him. Eventually, he would tell him, but Roman couldn't help but feel curious about Eric's past.

For someone who was a newly recruited agent, Eric has shown to be rather talented in combat and collected under pressurized situations.

And then there was that tank he still wondered why the army have given him.

Whatever the reason, Roman was waiting around for it.

Right now, panicking as some green skinned flipped over some abandoned car was gonna have to do.

"What the absolute fuck?!"

Roman had halted his car to a skid, hearing Brian curse over the radio in shock.

"Anyone else seeing the large crocodile man in the middle of the street?", Tej questioned from his own truck.

"Yeah, Tej. We do.", Roman responded. From the corner of his eye, he caught an abnormal shape, a gasping and shrieking mixed noise coming from it before there was a blast of fire destroying it in seconds.

"A couple of more to go, people!", an authoritative voice hollered, followed by a ring of gunshots.

"Oh. We should get out of here.", Eric suggested. Roman caught the hint of nervousness through the radio. It peeked his interest a bit.

"Babe, something wrong?"

"No. Just... we should get going."

"I want to know what's going on though!", Letty said.

"Besides, the roads are blocked from what I have discovered.", Ramsey added in. She yelled from the thump heard on the top of the vehicle she was in with Tej, catching a glimpse of red, black and blonde. Laughter filled the air as another abnormal shape was annihilated, this time via bat.

"Whoop whoop! Destroyed, bitch!"

"Alright... I got to know what the hell is going on.", Dom sighed from his Charger, stepping out of it and closing the door. There was collective protests from Brian and Eric, both ignored. It resulted in all of them leaving their cars, following Dom to where the commotion was, which was now settled down. What was left was debris, small flames, the smell of gunfire and something else indescribable, smashed cars and other objects and shells of used bullets.

The team saw a group gathering, some of the individuals sticking out like a sore thumb.

Said people were a blonde woman adorning red, black and bits of blue, a man loaded with guns in majority red, a reptilian like man, a dude in a long coat wielding boomerangs out the yin-yang, one guy with skeletal tattoos who's hands wielded fire and a white masked small woman holding a sword.

She had said something, profoundly in Japanese, that caught the attention of another man, who gave off the aura of a soldier. "Yes, it is over. And no, that is not allowed."

She said something else.

"Okay. We'll stop for food."

"Hey!"

The group turned, facing the approaching Team Toretto with wide gazes. They exchanged questioning looks before looking back at them.

"Yeah?", the boomerang dude asked, eyebrow quirked.

"The hell is going on? We're trying to get through here.", Letty demanded, arms crossed.

"Nothing that is your concern. You shouldn't even be in this area.", the soldier guy replied, eyes scanning them. "Standing here could get you killed."

"That is absolutely nothing new to us. Most of us are already wanted men and women, we faced death more times than we can count and have a knack of adrenaline rush and crazy ass expensive cars and tanks.", Tej admitted, Brian and Deckard nodding.

"Wow! Sounds like my kind of crowd!", the jester themed blonde chuckled, skipping over to the group and holding out her gloved hand. "The name's Harley Quinn!"

"Harley!"

She turned to her group with a shrug. "What? Obviously, they are holding secrets of their own. Besides..." She skipped over to where Eric was standing beside his future hubby. He became red in the face at how close she leaned, oblivious to Roman's growl. "...you look oddly familiar. I swear I seen you somewhere before. Or you might have a twin brother."

Eric shook his head, aware of all eyes on him now. "Nope."

"You sure? Because I know I have known you from somewhere. I can't be the only one."

"You do look familiar.", the fire guy admitted. "Did you work at Belle Reve?"

"No. I didn't."

"You're not one of Joker's henchmen, are you?", the gun wielder asked deadpanned, yet amusement in his eyes as Harley shot him a look.

Eric scrunched his brows together. "Hell no.", he answered that one with a tone of direct annoyance. On the other hand...

"Who the fuck is the Joker?", Owen questioned.

"Only joker I know is Roman.", Luke added in, pointing at said man.

"Fuck you."

"You got Little Nobody for that."

"You damn skippy."

"GQ!"

Everyone had jumped at the sudden shout, turning to the one who it spewed it. The soldier was actually glaring at Eric, obvious anger boiling in his eyes. "You. Are. Alive.", he hissed out, not questioning it, but staying it.

Roman shot a look at his fiance. "Eric, what does he mean by that?"

The agent visibly gulped.

"Uh oh.", Harley gasped out.

The soldier turned to the awaiting group of other soldiers. "Head back to base.", he demanded, anger still sewn in his tone. The men easily complied, leaving in a haste.

"Flag, is there an issue?"

"Yes, there is, Lawton! Someone we thought was dead is well alive! Waller has a lot of shit to explain!"

"This just got interesting.", Dom whistled. He didn't flinch when Letty punched his arm.

* * *

 Within an hour, Team Toretto found themselves in a secret location, haven gotten acquainted with the now known Suicide Squad/Task Force X within that time. It made the family ponder on why they were giving their own mixed glances at Little Nobody. And raged Roman to protectively embracing Little Nobody, never removing his arms from around the young agent. Once or twice it was commented on, Flag just stared at the two.

Displeasure or interest, who knew?

"So you're telling me that you're criminals who are imprisoned most of the time unless you're on suicide missions?", Hobbs asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much.", Digger sighed, not happy about it still.

"And how do you know Little Nobody?", Deckard asked.

Before anyone could answer, there was a clearing of someone's throat as they passed through the doors. They stopped seeing Amanda Waller and Mr. Nobody standing there, both sharp in suits.

"See you all got acquainted.", Waller deadpanned.

"Waller, care to inform us what is going on?", Floyd demanded, arms crossing.

"I would like some intel. Apparently, Little Nobody looks like a guy named GQ.", Brian voiced, hands on his hips as he eyed Mr. Nobody with suspicion.

The older man glanced over at Waller, who gave him a nod. With a sigh, he answered, meeting their stares.

"He looks like him because he is him. Little Nobody once went under the persona of Lieutenant GQ Edwards before he became the agent he is today as you know him."

"But... He died. He blew up. He was killed in the explosion... wasn't he?", Flag questioned, eyes shifting to where Eric was. The agent held Roman's hand, head down as if he was contemplating about something.

"Not as we thought. He survived. There was a possibility. El Diablo survived as did Killer Croc.", Waller pointed out.

"We're not completely human, are we? GQ is. Or was.", Diablo pointed out, however, he wasn't so sure of his words.

"I know it seems... unbelievable, but he did survive."

"We didn't find a body, Waller. A body! We had to amuse he died like the rest of the soldiers!", Flag shouted.

"Eric, baby.", Roman prompted softly, feeling his hand being gripped onto tighter by his fiance. He pulled the other closer, holding his chin up a bit so they locked eyes. "Do you want to talk about it? Clear this mess up?"

"With you. Just you.", the other answered quickly.

"I'm fine with that." Roman turned to the others. "We're gonna go talk about this. Just us. So don't follow. Brian, you hear?"

"I won't. I won't.", the ex-cop pouted, glaring at Roman for the direct order. He was curious, too and a little insulted, but he understood that Little Nobody needed his fiance. Just his fiance. He watched the couple leave before his blues shifted over to where Rick was, hearing him growl.

"Waller, I'm going to ask again. What happened to GQ after that explosion?"

"You don't demand answers from me, Flag.", Waller hissed, hands behind her back.

"But I have the right to know. You can't keep everything a secret."

"Seems to be a trait shared with Secret Agent Man here.", Tej said, nodding his head Mr. Nobody's way.

"Is he really GQ?", Harley asked, swinging her bat around lightly. "Because the only difference is the beard and grungy soldier look."

"Little Nobody had a beard?! That's new.", Owen listened.

"Yes, he has a beard.", Killer Croc said, his tone making Ramsey jump a little. 

"Whoa. Got to get used to that. Say, Dom, his voice is deeper than yours."

"Bite me."

"No, that's my job.", Brian blurted, not caring about the looks he received. He was still pouting, looking into the direction Roman and Eric went into.

* * *

 

"I had to keep quiet about it."

Those were the first words spoken once they were out of hearing range.

Brown met blue, catching the hint of fright in the lighter color.

"It's in the job description. I didn't want to because... well... I didn't see it necessary to hide it from you. Or the team.", Eric continued.

"Besides the job description, what other reason was there to not say anything?", Roman pried, but gently.

He didn't mind it when the other took to settling on his shoulder.

"I didn't see reason to. It was a smaller role I had to play for Waller. At the time, I was just an amateur undercover agent for her. Someone who played watcher and informant. She had to have someone keep Flag on his toes and under her thumb."

"How long?"

"Two years. By the second year, that's when I got in contact with the Task Force X's first assignment."

"Which was?"

"The attack of Midway City."

Little Nobody sighed, hands resting around the darker's upper arms as he lightly kissed his neck. "Flag was infatuated with a woman named June Moone. She was the hostess for the Enchantess who caused the attack. A dark supernatural entity who's brother was just as bad and larger."

"I would say I don't believe it, but I just faced a dude that is a humanoid crocodile."

"I know it's hard to believe, Rome."

"I don't like where this is going either."

"You won't."

"But I still want to know."

"You sure? What I'm about to say might influence you to lock me in our home because of your protective streak."

Roman responded with a firm kiss to his fiance's lips. He smirked, hearing and feeling the vibration of Eric whimpering in the lip-lock. He always felt some pride and dominance knowing he cause that.

"See?! That's what I mean! I don't even want to tell you what I did."

"You're gonna have to. You have me way too intrigued now. So you could spill willingly or submit in other ways.", Roman offered, an eyebrow raised in testing Eric to try him.

Since they been together, maybe even counting day one since they known each other, both went back and forth in teasing, underestimating in a playful way. The moment Roman got the green light in getting into the agent's pants, he shown him exactly what he was capable of. That night, Little Nobody was far gone, a moaning, submissive mess in the sheets, his nerves shot and eyes blurry with his tears. But he felt good. Satisfied, and a bit proud when the following morning came. Whenever he walked, he felt Roman.

But given the current situation, despite as much as he desired, Eric couldn't have that.

He sighed, resting his head against Roman's shoulder.

"In order to stop the Enchantress and her machine, we had to take out her brother. The key was a bomb, designed just to take out something so big. We... Well, I triggered it, killing him and assumingly and unintentionally El Diablo. It was set to two seconds and I honestly believed my life was over. But it was for the greater good. To save the world."

* * *

"We managed to find his body, only with minor burns, a few cuts and a concussion. He miraculously survived the bombing."

Waller watched as both relief and shock decorated their faces, hers remaining dull and deadpanned.

 No one said anything for a while, their minds wrapping around what they were told. Mr. Nobody's crew eyed his way in unison, mixed emotions clear. The elder man placed his hands in his pockets before speaking. "We had Eric hospitalized to recover. It took weeks for him to wake up and after that, he was turned over to me."

"Where he worked as an agent. More... off the field.", Owen guessed, him and his brother exchanging quick glances. 

"To keep him out of trouble. Of course, that just so happened to collide with the issue with Cipher."

"I'm not happy about this. He really risked his life? Impulsive!", Brian pouted, crossing his arms. Dom looked his way.

"Bri, you can't speak."

"I remember someone crashing their car onto a boat from what I heard through the grapevine.", Tej voiced, averting his eyes.

He ducked Brian's incoming fist, glaring at him and ignoring the snickers. "Hey!"

"Shut your face. I wasn't the one who's planting bombs for supernatural entities and then blowing myself to kill them."

"In our defense, it was to save the world. Still... There's a long discussion that is needed to happen.", Flag grumbled. He was still itching with a sense of ultimate betrayal about not being informed about GQ. Working with him, he admittedly grew attached, seeing him as family. Like a little brother.

"You're not going to hurt Little Nobody, are you?", Letty asked, warning in her gaze. Flag caught it, too. He figured he wasn't the only one hellbent on being big brother.

Harley giggled. "Little Nobody. That's a cute nickname."

"We didn't know his actual name at first. And since he's a protege of Mr. Nobody's, we have him that nickname. He didn't like it at first, but it grew on him.", Ramsey said.

"That and Agent Pearce. Can't believe they're getting married.", Hobbs voiced, thoughtful. "But giving how much UST there was since day one, it's not bit of a surprise."

"Now he's getting married?", Floyd questioned. "Wow."

At the thought of it, Flag crossed his arms, curious and very peeved to have missed a part of Eric's life that was important to him. Also... part of him wanted to meet the 'ex-soldier's' future spouse. Play the protective big brother role now. Hopefully, he could.

"Yup. It was so coming. Now we're waiting for these two to hook it up.", Owen sassed, jabbing a finger towards his brother and Luke.

The two decided to not comment.

 


End file.
